leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Remo
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Remo |jname=ルイ |tmname=Louie |caption=Remo |image=Remo XY.png |size=150px |gender=Male |trainerclass= |hometown=Unknown |region=Kalos |anime=yes |epnum=SS029 |epname=Mega Evolution Special I |enva=Marc Thompson |java=Kōichi Yamadera }} Remo (Japanese: ルイ Louie) is a minor recurring character in the Pokémon anime, who first appeared in Mega Evolution Special I. History Remo was sent to an assignment to retrieve a Mega Stone from ancient ruins by an unknown person, but as Alain found it first, Remo challenged him to a over the Mega Stone. When Alain accepted his challenge, he introduced himself as a Dragon Trainer, and Alain responded that his partner, , is a too. Remo pointed out that it was amateurish to call Charizard a Dragon type, but Alain simply shrugged this off, saying that Remo was the one being an amateur. After this, both Trainers Mega Evolved their Pokémon and engaged in a fierce battle, which eventually ended in Alain's victory. After winning, Alain told Remo that he should henceforth remember that Mega Charizard X is a type. Remo made his main series debut in A League of His Own!, where he competed in the Lumiose Conference. During the opening reception, he was shown talking with Titus and Astrid. At the end of the episode, he was shown to have won his first battle and advanced to the second round. In Valuable Experience for All!, he was shown to have made his way to the semifinals. Later, it was revealed that he would battle Alain in that round. He appeared again in Analysis Versus Passion!, where he lost to Alain, with the latter only needing two of his Pokémon to defeat Remo's full team. Character Remo is shown to be a confident person, not hesitating to battle Alain when he discovered that he possesses a Key Stone. He also appears to be a show off person, as he seems to enjoy doing a pose while introducing himself, as well as waving his umbrella around. Pokémon On hand This listing is of Remo's known in the : nicknamed Garchoo (Japanese: ガブの字 Gabunoji). He is able to Mega Evolve into Mega Garchomp. Remo used him in a battle against Alain's Mega X in Mega Evolution Special I but eventually lost. In Valuable Experience for All!, he appeared alongside his Trainer to compete in the Lumiose Conference. In one of the rounds, he was shown defeating a . In Analysis Versus Passion!, he appeared in a rematch against Alain's Mega Charizard X in the Semi-finals of the Lumiose Conference, but was defeated by Charizard's . Garchoo's known moves are , , , , and .}} , nicknamed Rhypo (Japanese: ドドすけ Dodosuke), against Alain in the Lumiose Conference. It was defeated by Alain's Charizard's . None of Rhypo's moves are known.}} Scoreboard Pokémon Remo was shown to have these Pokémon briefly on the scoreboard during the Lumiose Conference. They were used and defeated in his battle against Alain. Achievements Badges obtained This listing is of the Badges Remo has obtained in the Kalos region: * At least eight Badges (prior to A League of His Own!) Pokémon League Remo has competed in the following Pokémon League Conferences: * Lumiose Conference - Top 4 (Analysis Versus Passion!) Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=山寺宏一 Kōichi Yamadera |en=Marc Thompson |fi=Markus Bäckman |de= |pl=Wojciech Żołądkowicz |es_la=Gabriel Ramos |es_eu=Unknown voice actor (SS029) Miguel Ángel Muro (XY126)}} Trivia * Remo is the first recurring character in the to look physically different from their previous appearance, with Remo now having longer hair, a longer beard, and more paint markings on his body. Category:Anime characters Category:Trainers with Key Stones de:Remo es:Remo fr:Enzo it:Remo ja:ルイ zh:路易